Never Forgotten
by Vikki-Toria-94
Summary: Captain John Hart goes to find Jack who's mourning in the alien bar even after a year.How does he get him to go back to Cardiff? Set before Miricle Day. Mentions of Janto John/Jack...Rated for Mild Language! PLEASE REVIEW :D  Please excuse my bad welsh


A year to the day and Jack was still in the Alien bar. Even when the doctor gave him his 'gift', he turned him away. Because he would remember, he would always remember. He even thought that sitting there at that alien bar, being surrounded by Judoon, Slitheen, Adipose and single malt whiskeys was better for remembering than going out and saving the world.

It was coming up for closing time at the bar again and Jack slowly started to make his way to his room above the bar when the double doors swung open.

"I'll have a hyper vodka and whatever he's having!" Captain John Hart called as he walked casually through the bar pointing at Jack. The Alien barman looked up at the other captain and said calmly, "I'm sorry sir, we've closed".

"Do I have to shoot you to get my drink? Cause I will ya know!" John pulled out one off his many guns and ditched it on the table to prove his point. 'Subtle as ever John' Jack thought to himself. Sighing the barman over to the drinks and poured a hyper vodka and whiskey for the two men.

"What do you want? 'Cause whatever you're sellin', I ain't buying and never will!" Jack said not even looking at the other man. John laughed and sat casually on the stool looking into his newly arrived drink. "This may actually shock you, I ain't here to tempt you with the galaxy, or to ask for your help" John replied proudly.

Jack just laughed. "Okay, so maybe that's a little lie...Okay a big fat one but still!" Shaking his head Jack went back to drinking his drink. "Fine," John huffed, "I want you to come back to that god awful place called Earth!"

"Why?" Jack asked quickly. 'What if Gwen or Martha, or even Alice were in trouble' he thought, 'ahh hell, what should I care, there all old enough to look after themselves...right?'

"What did you ever see in that place anyway, I mean Earth what kinda name is that? I mean you get awful names on it like Cardiff and Birmingham...I mean...honestly, Galactica, hell, even Clom has more appeal than that place does!"

"I asked you why?"

"Well, take Cardiff, what's so great about that name! It's meant to have a rift running through it, so, from an outsiders point of view, something like pitstop bay has a better ring don't ya think?"

Jack started to get angry...but why, he didn't care. Or did he? "Why do you want me to go back to Earth?" He spat out.

"Oh, yeah that" John laughed, "Basically, Gwen can't run a team to save her life, especially when she's got the kid and that."

"So, you want me to come back to that hell hole and run a team that doesn't need me and go back to saving the world that took the one thing I wanted?"

"Basically...in one, well done"

"Piss off then" Jack said getting up and heading off to his room.

John stayed at the bar and laughed, "I made you a team and everything! A little one, with people you know, there's a Martha and Mickey Smith, Gwen on a part time basis and Andy...I like don't Andy...he's weird and has a big nose...I mean, I know the police have big noses, look at the Judoon for one, but on a human...It just doesn't go for me. Poodles do much better!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that, 'trust him' he thought 'only he would find poodles a turn on!' Sighing, he turned back to his ex partner "Look John, if I could go back...I would bu..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before John interrupted, "So what? Your gunna sit in here for the rest of your self pitying life? I thought you might of actually cared for the eye candy! Would he want you in here? Really"

"HIS NAME WAS...IS IANTO JONES!" Jack spat out.

"And it's clear to me, he died for nothing! At least I tried!" John finished his drink and went to leave when Jack sunk down to his knees with tears glittering on his face.

"I...I..."

Turning in guilt, John ran too him and held him tight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." John hushed.

After a few minutes, Jack pushed himself to his feet and wiped his eyes. "Your right, I...I've been selfish and...I want to go home, John, Take me home. To Cardiff"

John smiled and held out his arm which Jack took softly. "So," John asked as he calibrated his wrist strap, "Does this mean that I can have a Job now?"

"Oh I think that we can find a job...maybe as a team dog...we need one off them"

"That's it, I'm leaving you behind!" Both men laughed as they arrived in Cardiff bay.

Thirty six years later

Jack walked up through the other graves to an area he made for his team. He replaced all the flowers in front of the graves. Firstly, for Gwen and Rhys, he laid so white orchids, For Owen and Tosh some poppies. He smiled at them and thanked them as he did every time he visited. He moved to the next row and laid down some Tulips for Martha and Mickey. For Andy, he left some pansies (it was a running joke they had from way back) and for Ianto, one single, smooth stemmed black rose.

John stood watching as his lover sat by Ianto's grave, he had no idea what he said...but he could guess and that alone made him smile.

Jack slowly ran his hand up the grave stone and smiled "Chwsg bydew 'm cara."


End file.
